Shinpiteki na Oni
by angel of darkness flame
Summary: I suck at summaries: Rated for saftey and a few other things like the fact that this is a shounen ai and my first at that please R&R i've worked really hard on it! THIS HAS SOME THOUSANDS OF CROSSOVERS!HXK chapter SIX! is FINALLY up! after 8 months...
1. Ningen Mask

Disclaimer: I own no one in Yuyu Hakusho but I do own Kasago, Channel.

A/N: Hello all, hello. First of all: this is my first Yaoi fic so no flaming! Second: open to any suggestions anyone has for me. Third of all: This doesn't exactly go with the series but I'm just gonna say it's somewhere between the Dark Tournament and the Makai Tournament. And last: Enjoy!

Translations:

Oyasuminasai: Good Night

Oka-san: Mother

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good Morning

Moshi Moshi: Hello (When answering a telephone)

Chiisai: (Small; little; young… take your pick)

(I left quite a few out I am aware, but they're the ones that you should know if you read fan fics often. If you don't then just let me know and I will put all of the translations in there for you next time.)

Key:

Actions

VVVVVVVVVV(ß Telepathy beginning and ending)

Italics (ß persons thoughts)

Regular (ß person narrating)

Later (ß self explanatory I would think)

LlLlLlLlLl (ß Scene change)

Chapter One: Ningen Mask

(Kurama's POV)

Bored… bored bored… bored bored bored… ring already, come on, you can do it, Ring!

"RING! RING! RING!"

Thank Kami.

The school bell rang and all the students shut their books and packed up as I, the one longing for the bell to ring, smiled and quickly packed up.

"… Read chapter 27 and do the review at the end. We start Egypt next week, so prepare. Ja ne, oh and Minamino-san!"

I pulled my one-foot back in the classroom and turned around.

"Yes, Tagogouwa-sama?" _So close, sigh yet so far away_.

I walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem to be out-of-it lately."

"I'm fine." _Just bored… very bored._

"Alright, you may leave."

"Arigato, Tagogouwa-sama, sayonara." _Finally…_

I walked out of the classroom, to my locker and put few books I didn't need up, and out of the school with my usual flock of fans, harmlessly stalking me.

Times in Mushiyori City had been boring as of late, few cases at the Ningenkai. Yusuke continued with school, surprisingly, though he still skipped detentions; him and Keiko are still going out. Kuwabara still had a passion for his kittens and was still in love with Yukina, who still did not realize Hiei was her brother. And Hiei had been released from the Ningenkai and stayed in the Makai most of the time; but he came to see me after school and during the night.

Sigh Though these days it's the same thing every day: wake-up, get dressed, be bored at school, think about Hiei, leave school, and get followed by my usual fan club, which should be trailing off right about now…

All of the girls following me had parted off into opposite directions as I just kept walking.

VVVVVVVVVV

Baka kitsune.

Nani?

Why don't you just kill them all?

Who?

Those Ningen females.

Oh, them, I don't mind them; they're no bother to me.

…Hn.

You know, Hiei, you can come out of those trees, they're all gone.

VVVVVVVVVV

A small Fire/Koorime demon, wearing a large black cloak with a white bandana over his forehead covering a third eye, jumped out of the tree and followed me. I was walking for our whole telepathic conversation.

Second part of my day: walk home with Hiei, go do my homework while Hiei sits in my window seal and watches, get questioned by Hiei as to why I put up with the Ningen school boy way of life, then go to bed with Hiei sitting up against my wall.

This is the part of the day when I become Youko Kurama.

"I'm on your mind a lot, hn?"

"Nani?"

"I must have missed the first part of your day; does it include only Ningens?"

"Oh, smirks mostly, yes; why are you in my head?"

"You were thinking too loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try to whisper my thoughts so you can't hear them." Smiles wide

"Hn."

It was a silent walk from there as Hiei and I walked to my house. I put my mask of Shuichi Minamino on once again to greet my Ningen mother; Hiei took the back way to my window and waited patently for me to come open it.

"Tagogouwa-sama was not light on his homework assignments as many others where not as well so I may be up all night doing homework." _I don't like to lie to my mother, but technically it wasn't a lie, I do have a lot of homework._

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I might come down for something later, just a little something though." _She had that concerned look on her face she often gives me lately._

"Okay, well, oyasuminasai; I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Alright, oyasuminasai oka-san."

My mother walked into her room as I waked up the stairs and into my room to see Hiei outside my window. I put all my school supplies down on my desk and let Hiei in, then got to doing my homework as Hiei watched.

Some hours later

Sigh

"Hmm? Hiei, is there something wrong?"

"I still don't see why you put up with it."

"I guess no matter how many times I explain it to you, you will never understand."

"Hn… baka kitsune."

Smiles "I know, I know." _I went back to doing my homework._

"When will you be done with all that?"

"Why?" _As I flipped through the pages of my geography book looking for chapter 27._

"Just curious… I don't _care_ why, you don't have to tell me."

"Just a little while longer, I'm almost done. I just have to read this chapter and do the review at the end." _I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Hiei craning his neck to see what I was reading._

"It's about the Middle East."

"Hn, doesn't seem interesting."

Hiei was now done looking over my shoulder and positioned himself back on the window seal and closed his eyes.

"It's very boring."

"So, why do you read it?"

One of his eyes was open and on me now.

"Because I have to."

"You shouldn't have to; not if it's so boring."

"Yes, I know but hopefully Egypt will be a little more exciting to read about."

"Egypt?"

"It's far west from here on another continent."

"Hn… done yet? I'm tired."

"Well, I haven't gotten anything read because I was too busy explaining thing to you… you know you don't need me to go to bed, right?"

"Hn."

Hiei slid off the window seal and walked over to my closet, pulled out a blanket, and headed over to the wall in the middle of the window and table, which was next to my bed.

"You don't have to sleep there you know."

"Where else is there to sleep? You have the bed."

Hiei sat up against the wall.

"It's a big bed."

"I'm fine down here."

He took off his cloak, putting it in his lap, and closed his eyes.

Sigh "If you insist." _I wish you wouldn't._

I turned to Hiei who again had one eye open and on me.

"I'm sorry was I thinking too loud again?"

He just closed his eye again and I turned back around to finish what little homework I had left.

"Oyasuminasai my baka kitsune."

"Oyasuminasai, Hiei." _… Wait… my baka kitsune?_

I looked over my should one last time to see Hiei asleep sitting up against the wall with my blanket in his lap and his cloak next to him.

He was wearing his black pants with the three white belts. I smiled at the sight of him sleeping, then went back to reading. I was finished at almost midnight; I put on my pajama's, got in bed, took one last glance at the Fire/ Koorime demon sleeping against my wall, then went to sleep.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I hit my alarm clock to turn it off and sleepily I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I knew Hiei would no longer be there; he always left early in the morning so, he was never caught by my Ningen mother, Shiori. Hiei didn't understand why I never told her I wasn't really her son. Then again, he didn't know much about the Ningen ways. Either way, he made sure never to get caught.

I got dressed and ready for school; then I went down stairs for some breakfast.

"Stay up all night last night?"

Shiori had a pan with eggs in one hand and a plate with bacon on it in another.

"Yes, I went to bed at about midnight."

"Oh, well you must be hungry, you never came down for a snack last night."

"I thought you went to sleep?"

"I was watching TV, do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds nice."

Shiori scooped the eggs onto the plate and put it down on the table for me then got me a glass of milk and some coffee for herself. When I finished I cleaned my plate and cup then put them in the dishwasher. I thanked my mother for breakfast and kissed her good-bye and was on my way to another boring day at Ningen school.

I didn't notice as I was walking that a demon had been watching me.

VVVVVVVVVV

Sleep well last night?

Nani? Hiei what are you doing here?

Koenma needs to see you, Urameshi, the Oaf, and me later, after your Ningen School.

Oh, alright.

Hn.

VVVVVVVVVV

__

I felt Hiei's youkai dissipate, I knew he was gone.

I wonder what Koenma wants; no doubt it's another case. We haven't had one in a while so at least we'll have something new to do.

I kept walking and was followed by my fan club were they parted from me the previous day. I followed my normal routine and put my books in my locker that I didn't need until the end of the day. I went to my first period and sat in my usual desk. I sat near one girl, the only one in my fan club that was brave enough to sit next to me; she sat behind me. In front of me was a boy and to my right the seat was empty. To the left, I sat next to the window to look out of when I get bored, which I found myself being more and more as of late.

The bell rang and all the students sat in their desk as the teacher walked in.

"Sit, sit arigato. Ohayo gozaimasu class.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mitsubachi-sama." The whole class replied.

"Today we have a new student, Channel (A/N: pronounced Sha - nel), will you come in here please?"

A girl with curly jet-black hair down to her butt walked in. She wore the red uniform like the other girls with black socks and shoes. Unlike most Japanese students she had blue eyes, but they didn't look naturally blue; it was likely she had contacts; she was obviously not from Japan as well.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, everyone," she said in a sweet voice, "I am Kasago, Channel." She bowed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Channel-san." Everyone responded.

"Please take a seat next to… umm… Shuichi-san, please raise your hand, Shuichi-san."

Raises hand _I hope I don't have another fan._

Channel walked over and sat next to me and I just gave her a smile and she smiled back then, she sat down and waited for the teacher to start the lesson but much to her displeasure she got questions.

"Where did you come from Channel?"

Everyone nodded thier heads and looked at her; they were all curious.

"Actually I was born and raised in Egypt."

The class was in "Aw," when she spoke.

That's well out of the way, but she came just in time.

I was then looking at her and she was blushing as many people, mostly guys, started asking her random questions.

"Now, now class, this is what lunch and PE are for, you can ask her questions later."

That ended the conversation and we started class.

The rest of the day was chaotic. Channel had almost every class with me and was placed near me as well.

It was finally the last period of the day and as usual, I was bored. Things had settled down and Channel seemed bored as well. She was sitting in front of me looking out of the window like I frequently did. Tagogouwa-sama was writing on the board.

"I hope you all are writing this down, it will be on your test Monday, that means you two Minamino-san, Kasago-san."

He kept writing and didn't look at us once.

"Gomen nasai." Channel and I said simultaneously.

We both finished our notes.

Later

"RING! RING! RING!"

The bell rang and everyone left. I was walking out of the school, after making a quick stop at my locker, and I saw a crowd of girls and guys surrounding the new girl, Kasago, Channel. I tried not to draw the attention of my fan club, whom had also been in the clutter; I was successful.

I never realized how nice the silence was… well the silence and not being stalked.

VVVVVVVVV

I'll make sure not to break the silence then. I just thought I should come remind you that—

Koenma wants to see us, yes, I know. You can come down.

VVVVVVVVV

Hiei 'blurred' next to me.

"Do you know what he wants to see us about?"

"Hn, a case, isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but I mean specifics."

"I'm not sure… were are you going?"

"I need to call my mom and tell her I will be coming home late tonight."

I walked up to a pay phone, put in a few cents, and called my mother.

"Moshi moshi, mother, I will be home late tonight a few friends and I are going to study for a test, is that alright?"

"…"

"Okay arigato, Ja ne."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, let's go."

We both turned into the woods and into a portal to the Reikai Koenma made for us. We made our way into Koenma's office to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in front of the chiisai God's desk.

"Oi, 'bout time you two got here."

"Shut the hell up baka no one's in a hurry."

"On the contrary, Yusuke, this is will need to be dealt with fast. We have an extremely deadly demon on our hands."

Koenma was standing on his desk, in the middle of his mile high stacks of papers, to get closer to eye level with the Rei tantei.

"What the problem toddler, a bad demon steal your mom's secret baby formula?"

"This is no time for jokes, Yusuke, you have a big mission ahead of you, all of you do."

End Chapter One!

A/N: Finally! Sorry it was such a long chapter! R&R please! I may not add another chapter for a while b/c I have two other fan fics going on, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll try to update ASAP!


	2. Mysterious Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho but I do own Channel so you can't have her XP! I also own the Shinpi-teki na Oni's so please don't steal my Devils!

A/N: There's a bit of Yaoi in this chapter so readers beware… nothing too big though. And in this fic Shiori isn't getting married just because I said so. ENJOY!

Translations:

Shinpi-teki na Oni: Mysterious Devil

(All the other stuff is from the previous chapter… but there's not that much)

Key:

Actions

VVVVVVVVVV(Telepathy beginning and ending)

Italics (persons thoughts)

Regular (person narrating)

Later (self explanatory I would think)

LlLlLlLlLl (Scene change)

Chapter two: Mysterious Devil

(Kurama's POV… still)

"What the hell's such a big deal?"

"We have quite an interesting mission ahead with a demon that was thought to be dead for some centuries."

"Like our good ol' buddy Kurama here."

Yusuke was smiling humorously.

"Sort of, except this demon is much more like a devil and several times deadlier than a Youko, no offence Kurama."

"None taken, but, Koenma, there is only one demon I can think of that would cause such great concern and more deadly than I." _And its not one I particularly fancy meeting face to face._ "Are you sure you are correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Deadlier than a Youko, huh? So what it this demon thing?"

"Shinpi-teki na Oni."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Shin-what?"

"Stupid Monkey, Shinpi-teki na Oni: Mysterious Devil."

"Uh… huh? What are you talkin' 'bout shorty?"

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes then muttered something to the effect of "Baka Ningen, I should have at least killed _you_ when I had the chance."

"What was that shorty? You wanna start something, dragon boy?!"

I saw a slight glint in Hiei's eyes and he smiled, so I thought it was best I explain to Kuwabara and Yusuke before someone got hurt.

"Let me handle this, Hiei. Shinpi-teki na Oni was long ago thought to be the most deadly of creatures; it was unknown if they were demons or devils, though it was proven later that they were a mix of the two. Unlike Devils, however, these demons were more predominantly drawn to the Makai and other worlds."

I had been stopped short.

"Other worlds? Like Ningenkai and Reikai? Sounds bad for humans and spirit things if those demon-devil things were there."

"No, actually different worlds completely. Ever wonder why there are seven Hells? Well, for each of the seven there is a world."

"So, there are seven Hells, what about heaven?"

"No, there are just one of those. Any ways as I was saying, legend has it that the Demon's were said to scare Satan himself. He was afraid of their power and that they would take over. It has been said that the Almighty God and Satan had a meeting about it all and they decided those of the race that killed humans were banished to Hell to be destroyed forever."_ It's apparent I should elaborate a bit more._

When I had looked up there was a dumbfounded look on Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces.

"They believe, like true Devils, once they died they were to disappear into nothing. Though, unfortunately, when killed the Demon's, much like Ningen's, had to be sentenced to Heaven or Hell. Which was were there became a problem. When sent to Hell, the Demons didn't just vanish like they thought they would. So, they thought if they killed them once more they might just evanesce like the original plan; they tried it and found out that it worked.

"Those that were sentenced to Heaven were granted permission to live there and those that were sentenced to Hell were destroyed."

"So, in a way they were a mix… like you had to kill the Demon in them first and then the Devil to destroy them, but they had to judge the Demon part first before destroying the Devil."

"Precisely." _At least Yusuke gets it but Kuwabara is still questionable._

"But how come some 'Demons' didn't kill humans? Aren't they suppose to be dangerous and stuff."

"Some Demons have no reason to kill humans; in most cases this race of Demons are extremely aggressive but there is an occasional one that is not unless provoked." _He might get it, he understands enough to know how to ask a good question… good enough._

"So, Kurama, since you're the expert on these Demon- Devil- Whatcha- Mahoodles, any thing else we should know about them?"

"Hmm… well I'm no expert I only know a few facts about them, mostly legends and such. But I do know that every 3rd of the month they loose their powers; The Queen of the Shinpi-teki na Oni's, Iya, was born of a demon who could not handle the intense labor, so she absorbed every Oni in the race's power to be given birth to. Ever since then they have lost their powers on that day of the month and Iya has been their Queen due to her tremendous power; soon the Queen died though or at least, that's what legend tells us."

"Most have mystical powers, though not all, and can summon things; it all depends on the demon and amount of power; they have various powers through the clan.

"Since the times of their Queen, their numbers have dwindled to nothing, until now apparently; every one thought they were extinct."

"You think they were hiding in a different world?"

Kuwabara seems to be using his brain, impressive. "Every one had always thought that."

I had, again, been stopped.

"That's why my father even sent out his best army to other worlds to search for them. The Devil himself, other Gods and the Almighty God did the same thing. So, the new theory is that the Demon's have learned to pass as humans and some may not have been found. If their not extinct, which it is obvious they are not any more, then their race is small now, which is where your mission comes in—"

"Lemmi guess, there's a Mysterious Demon/Devil thing or whatever here in the Ningenkai and we gotta go kill it?"

"Well if it comes to that." Koenma was sucking on his pacifier immensely, "We noticed the demon came into our world about a week ago and haven't received any signs it's still active, but we know that its here. I just want you to find it, find out why it's here, what its doing, and keep an eye on it. If its dangerous to the Ningen race, it could be a problem and we would have to try and kill it."

"Hold on, hold on, by we you mean us and what do you expect us to do? Just walk up to it when we find it and have a conversation with it? What's this thing look like any ways mumbles Stupid damn toddler putting _our_ lives in danger again."

"If its hostile take action, other than that yes, Yusuke, have a conversation with it. As for its looks all I know is they have wings and pointy teeth—"

"They are scaly with big wings that have scaly feathers and very pointy teeth; they have no pupils their eyes are just black. They have large claws on their feet and three sharp talons sticking out from the top of their hands; their nails are deathly sharp and can slice through any substance. As for their color they can be any, but if it's a blue than we had better be careful, those are the most deadly. They also have a natural Jagan, which unlike their eyes can vary in color."

I saw Hiei throw me a look at those words.

"Oi, Kurama, something's screamin' at me that you've seen these things before."

"Well, yes I have seen a few. Many years ago in the Makai, I saw three destroy a whole castle and all the demons in it in less than two minutes and I was _very_ interested. I studied as much of them as I could after that," _Though no one I asked could personally tell me anything interesting about them because everyone that encountered them died shortly after that_, "Never have I actually met one." _And after seeing and hearing of what they can do I'm not sure I ever want to._

"So we gotta look for something multi-colored with wings, sharp teeth and claws, some messed up hands, a Jagan, and black eyes, that'll be real hard here."

"You fool, have you not been paying attention? These creatures look like humans and God and Satan's armies couldn't find and kill most of them, how do you expect this will be easy?"

"Oh, yea I forgot 'bout that part." sweat drop

"I suggest the four of you get some rest tonight, you have the whole weekend to look for this thing."

"And you will be doing?"

"Don't worry I'll be looking, too, just from the comfort of my office and with lots of food."

Koenma gave a cheesy grin, while Kuwabara and I had to hold Yusuke back from pounding his little face in.

Later

The four of us were walking down the streets of the Ningenkai.

"Where the hell does that little baby get off? I mean we gotta search for some—"

"Moron, shut-up, you want to tell the whole world? You know those Ningens would freak if they heard you talking about that."

I suppose it doesn't help that I'm one of the Ningens. "Yes, Yusuke, you should go home and do whatever you do to release anger."

"Gee, I'm running out of expensive stuff to break, maybe I'll come over to your house Kurama."

"I don't think my mother would enjoy you breaking our things."

"Well, this is our street, come on Urameshi, I gotta go home and give Eikichi

a bath."

"Yea, yea you and that damn cat. See yea Hiei, ja ne Kurama. We'll meet you two at the park tomorrow 'round noon-ish."

"Ja ne Kurama, Shrimp."

"Ja ne."

"Hn."

Hiei and I walked down the opposite street as Yusuke and Kuwabara. I greeted my mother and Hiei waited at the window for me to open it, once we got to my house.

I opened my window and Hiei watched as I silently finished what little homework I had over the weekend. Soon, Hiei walked over to the closet, pulled out his blanket, and set it down where he normally slept, then he walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"Something wrong, Hiei?"

"Hn? No."

"Why are you sitting on my bed?"

"Am I not aloud?"

"No I just… was wondering."

"Hn."

"So…" I sat on the bed next to him, "any thing wrong?"

"Hn… how are we… going to find this Demon?"

Sigh "I don't know, we'll figure it out when the time comes." _That's not exactly what I wanted to hear._

After many moments of silence.

"I'm getting my pajama's on."

"Hn."

Hiei looks tired he needs some rest.

I walked to the dresser in my closet and pulled out my white pair of pajamas then went into the bathroom and changed. When I came back out Hiei was laying on my bed sleeping.

"Aw." _I should put him in bed_.

I picked up Hiei, who curled up in my arms like a small child, I placed him in the bed, and before crawling in myself I realized:

I'd better not; Hiei might kill me… slowly and painfully.

So, I crawled out of bed, brought a pillow with me, got down on the floor, and grabbed the blanket Hiei pulled out and went to sleep next to the bed.

LlLlLlLlLl

(Hiei's POV)

Early in the morning I woke up and saw that I was in Kurama's bed.

Hn, baka kitsune, making me sleep in his bed.

I got up and saw Kurama on the ground.

Sigh A_t least he's still not his Youko self. His old self would have…_

I got a bad picture in my head but I quickly shook it out. I looked down at Kurama.

"Baka Kitsune."

I got down next to Kurama and started to shake him.

"Youko, wake-up."

Kurama stirred.

"Kurama… baka! Wake-up!"

Kurama rolled over and started pushing my hand out of the way.

I was getting annoyed at the Kitsune and got on his bed and threw a pillow at him.

Kurama pushed it off.

So, I threw _all_ the pillows on him.

Kurama started saying something like "Five more minutes, mother."

I threw him a dirty look, how dare he call me his mother, so I pulled the comforter and sheets off his bed and threw them on that baka. Then I proceeded to throw myself on top of the pile. I felt myself lift up and I heard a, "Hiei get off of me." So I got off.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh, I must not have set my alarm."

"Hn?"

Kurama pointed to a small black plastic box with red numbers and a bunch of buttons.

"This wakes you up?"

"Mm-hmm."

Sigh "Baka Kitsune."

"I know."

"So, do you know how we are going to find this demon now?"

Kurama was making his bed and ignored my question.

"What time is it?"

"Hn, how should I know?"

Sigh Kurama turned around and saw the clock.

"… Hiei."

"Hn?"

"It's two in the morning…"

"So, this is what time I leave every day."

"Why did you wake _me_ up?"

"I didn't think you should sleep on the floor, but I couldn't pick you up."

"So you took everything off my bed to wake me up when you wanted me to sleep in my bed… at two AM in the morning."

"Hn." Nods

"When I have to put everything back on the bed you took off… at two AM in the morning."

"Hn… want some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me fox?"

"No, Hiei."

"Hn…" _Liar_, "baka kitsune"

"Nani?"

"You know better than to lie to me."

"Oh, who says I was lying? I'm not mad at you."

"Hn."

"Go ahead read my mind I have nothing to hide."

"I don't need to read you mind I can see it in your eyes." _I don't like looking into my Kitsune's mind… its too easy to get lost._

"Okay Hiei, whatever you say."

I saw Kurama tucking the sheets into the side of the bed so I did the same thing. I figured I should since I did take them off.

"You don't have to help you know."

"I know, but I am the one who took them off."

"Right."

We made the bed in total serenity until it was complete.

"Okay, you can go to bed now."

Sigh "Actually I am no longer tired."

"Try to sleep, I'm sure you'll be able to quickly when I'm not around so I'll leave."

I was at the window and ready to jump out.

"That's true, I could, but I don't like to."

"Hn?" I stopped. _What's he talking about?_

"If you want to go, I'm not stopping you."

"Hn… if I stay I might get caught."

"Of course, so you should… go."

"No, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Kurama nodded then got into bed and half expected me to sit against the wall, but I followed him and go in the bed next to him.

"Hiei… what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to go to bed."

"… In my bed?"

"Hn, problem? I like the bed more than the wall, but if you don't want me here I'll go back to the wall."

Smiles "No, you can stay and if you want, sleep here more often."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, fox?"

Kurama just smiled and a slight blush met my red head's cheeks. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Kurama's torso and put my head on Kurama's shoulder. He smelled nice.

"Oyasuminasai, Hiei."

"Hn… oyasuminasai baka kitsune."

LlLlLlLlLl

(Kurama's POV)

I woke up at about nine that morning and there was no surprise when I saw Hiei had left. I fell asleep quickly last night. My pillow still smelled like him... it was nice.

I have to go meet Yusuke and Kuwabara at 12 today, so I better get ready. Hopefully Hiei will remember.

I got dressed and went down stairs to see my mother who was watching TV on the couch.

"Morning Shuichi."

"Good morning."

"Want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

I went and sat on the couch next to my mother.

"Later I'm going to meet some friends in the park, okay?"

Sigh "You know, son, you're a senior in High School this year, you don't have to check and see if you can go places. You're a big boy now and I trust you can make the right decisions."

"Oh, well, I was just making sure you didn't have anything planned and that you knew where I was in case you needed me."

"That's good, at least your one of those kids that let your old mother know where you are. You're a good son, Shuichi."

"Arigato, oka-san, but you are not old."

Chuckles "40 is plenty old for me."

We both shared a moment to laugh and watched TV. When I saw it was 11:15, I bid her a farewell and said I would be home in time for dinner.

I made my way to the park to see Yusuke sitting on a bench under the tree where Hiei perched himself. Kuwabara was sitting at the truck of the tree; then he saw me walk up.

"Oi, Kurama!"

"Did I keep you all?"

"No, we were just relaxing a bit, ready to find this demon?"

"Yes, lets do it, and quickly. Who knows what that thing is doing."

End Chapter Two


	3. Getting to Know Kasago, Channel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Koryu (from the manga WISH!) but I do own the Shinpi-teki na Oni race and Kasago, Channel.

A/N: I just couldn't help updating this I'm really excited about how this story is gonna turn out Smiles Happie-ness. ENJOY!

No Translations you should know every thing by now

Key:

Actions

VVVVVVVVVV( Telepathy beginning and ending)

Italics ( persons thoughts)

Regular ( person narrating)

Later ( self explanatory I would think)

LlLlLlLlLl ( Scene change)

Chapter Three: Getting to know Kasago, Channel

(Kurama's POV)

We searched all day Saturday for that demon and no luck. Well, we walked around staring at suspicious looking people, which quickly turned into a quiet walk in the park. Soon after that we got some ice cream, much to Hiei's delight, and walked around some more. When Botan came down to see how we were doing, we split up and pretended to be looking so she would give Koenma a good report. This gave Hiei and I a chance to talk a bit since we went opposite of Kuwabara and Yusuke.

We got no where on Sunday either. We had accomplished as much, if not less, than the previous day. I know it's only a matter of time until this demon slips up. Koenma had said he noticed the unusual demonic activity a week ago when the demon opened a portal from its world. We could get lucky if it uses its power again and unshield's it's youkai.

Hiei has been sleeping in my bed with me lately. He still leaves early in the morning but he hasn't woken me up once… so far. It's only been two days.

"More bacon?"

"Huh? Oh, yes please."

Shiori put more bacon on my plate and I thanked her and ate it. After I was done I started to walk to school.

VVVVVVVVVV

Youko, they're following you again.

I know Hiei. What are you doing here? Does Koenma want something again?

No, I was just coming to see you before you headed off to that Ningen School.

Oh… why?

Just felt like it.

So, there is no purpose in you being here?

No, I just came to…

To what?

Never mind, have fun pretending to be something your not.

VVVVVVVVVV

I wanted to tell him to wait but he was already gone.

Sigh_ Well that was sweet of him, nice to know what he really thinks of me._

As I walked up to the school I saw Channel walk to the school's doors. I must admit I was interested in her and not because of her looks. I turned my head when I noticed I was staring, she noticed I was staring, too. I quickly went to my locker, then class.

When I got to class I sat down and pulled out a novel I had been reading.

"Shuichi right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes kon'nichi wa."

"Kon'nichi wa, I don't think we've been properly introduced," she held out her hand, "I am Kasago, Channel."

"Ah, yes I am Minamino, Shuichi. It's nice to meet you; don't we have a few classes together."

"Yes, we do I just thought I should introduce myself since you're the only person that didn't give me a pop quiz about my life."

Smiles "I try to make a point not to intrude in other people's lives."

"Well, aren't you sweet."

"Hey Channel!"

A girl in school was waving and walked over to Channel and me.

"Hey Hanna."

When she walked up to the two of us she laughed and grabbed Channel's hand.

"Come here real quick."

I noticed that Hanna was one of the girls that followed me after school.

"Excuse me a minute, Shuichi." I just nodded.

I could still hear them, though they were on the other side of the room.

"Channel, you do know who that is right?"

"Of course, why?"

"Isn't he so cute! He's the smartest, hottest guy in school!" She squealed and giggled. Channel gave her a weird look.

"You okay?" She started feeling Hanna's head. "No, you don't seem sick. What grade are you in again?"

"12th?"

"12th, eh? I think I know what's wrong, your brain never fully matured." She was pointing to her own head. "Ever ask him out?"

"Um, no."

Please don't give her any ideas.

"Well, I wouldn't think about it if that's how you're going to act."

"RING! RING! RING!"

Every one was coming in class; Hanna sat down a little red faced and Channel came over and sat in her desk next to me.

"Gomen 'bout that, we'll talk more at lunch, 'k?"

"Sure."

Later that day I met her at lunch. Every time I got around her… there was just something about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Poor Shuichi, constantly being followed by those girls."

Laughing "Yes, I don't mind as long as they don't bother me too much, which they never do."

"Aw, well not many people really know what your like, except that apparently you're really really smart and your cute, so I thought I would as you, straight from the horses mouth, yea know?"

"Oh, well since I don't talk to many people that would make sense. I also don't know much about you."

"All you have to do is ask all the people around you, I don't tell them everything but they know plenty about me."

"Well, how about we alternate asking questions to one another."

"Oh, so we're making a game out of this."

"If you don't mind."

"Alright, you can ask me a question first."

"Why are you in Japan?"

"Because I've always wanted to come to Japan and when I decided it was time for a new life I came here. So, my turn right?"

"Right."

"Okay, where were _you_ born? Since you already know where I was born."

"Here in Japan."

"Wow, that pretty red hair and all."

"Yes… why do you wear contacts?"

"Huh? Oh, these," she laughed a bit, "well, I don't like the color of my eyes, its not normal."

"What color are they?"

"No, it's my turn." She smiled.

"... Gomen"

"It's okay, what are your parents like?"

"Well, I never met my father, but my mother is wonderful. I almost lost her a few years ago; she became ill but she pulled through it. Her name is Shiori by the way."

"Oh, I'm glad she's okay."

"Yes, me too. So, what color are your eyes?"

"Oh… um… they're red."

"Red?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, no one knows."

"I see why you wear contacts. I wouldn't dare tell anyone your personal business."

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Well, that's the bell and if I'm not mistaken we don't have the next two classes together, so I'll see you at the end of the day."

"That's right, well I'll see you in 7th. It was nice getting to know you."

"Right! You, too ja ne Shuichi."

"Ja ne."

Two periods went by and 7th was coming up fast.

Just a few more minutes until the bell rings and I have a test. I only studied for it Friday, which isn't like me but this demon has been a pain to look for and very time cons—

"RING! RING! RING!"

Sigh _uming… Finally the last period of the day, then off to see Hiei and find this demon._

I walked into Tagogouwa-sama's room and he was putting papers on our desk face down. Undoubtedly it was the test.

"Please, come in and sit down, don't look at the test and do not talk."

I walked over to my desk and sat down. Channel walked through the door soon after me and Tagogouwa-sama wrote his instructions on the board so he didn't have to repeat himself for those who came in late.

The test was fairly difficult but I knew most of the answers. I finished my test as well as a few other people but some didn't finish at all when the bell rang.

"RING! RING! RING!"

As I walked out of the classroom I dropped one of my books and before I could pick it up Channel was down on the ground picking it up for me.

"Oh, hello Channel and arigato."

"No problem I was just picking up mine, too. What'd you think of the test?"

"It was a bit difficult but I think I did well."

"Yes, it was hard, I hope I did well."

"I'm sure you did. Lucky you we're doing Egypt next week."

"Yea, listen it was cool getting to know you I hope we can do it again some time."

"That would be nice, where do you live? I'll walk you home and we can talk some more." _Hiei may not be happy about that but curiosity is sure getting the better of me._

"30th street."

"Alright, I'll drop you off there I live on 32nd so we'll be going the same way any ways."

We walked until we got to the street she turned on. My fan club followed us like they generally did when it was just I but they were a bit more noisy than usual. I learned she, too, never met her dad and her mother was murdered when she was only 10. I remembered when she had told me I was lucky to have my mother and felt sorry for her.

Hiei 'blurred' next to me when she and my fan club had left.

"Who was that?"

"Kon'nichi wa Hiei, its nice to see you too since you left in such a hurry this morning. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough, who was that?"

"A new student in my school."

"Hn. Falling for Ningens now are you?"

"No."

"Hn."

"Any luck with that demon?"

"No, I would have told you."

"Right."

"… Do you like her?"

"Nani? No, Hiei!"

Just then Yusuke walked up.

"Hey you two! What's with the sour expression? … Kurama any ways."

"Nothing."

"Sure… well Koenma needs to speak with up about the… thing."

"Where's the baboon?"

"Some school function crap."

"There is a demon on the loose and that oaf is playing with those other baka Ningens?"

"Stupid cats is more like it. Some 'Help the Homeless Cats' thing."

"At least he's out of our hair. We cant be monkey sitting some stupid Ningen."

"A-hem, what do you think me and Kurama are?"

"I can stand the two of you but that oaf is the stupidest creature alive."

"What ever, come on lets find out what Koenma's got for us."

We headed to the Reikai and saw Koenma pacing his office floor.

"What'd yea have for us Koenma?"

"We have a lot on that Shinpi-teki na… where's Kuwabara?"

"School function."

Sigh "Now?"

"Yup."

"Cats?"

"Uh-huh."

Sigh "Any ways we have a lot on the demon. We didn't know before but we are now certain there is only one. We found out that it is a female. We don't have a name but she will be coming here shortly as soon as Koryu finds her."

"How'd you find this out and who is Koryu?"

"My father contacted Satan about this and he knows Whispers and evidently hates Stops whispering her. But she's his nephew, Koryu's, best friend."

"Is she a good demon or a bad one?"

"Sentenced to Hell but for some good reason, I don't exactly remember the circumstances but she only killed one human and that was 190 years ago."

"That's not very long ago considering she's a demon."

"Yes, well, she's only 215 so not such a short time to her."

"So, this chick demon-devil thing… got a color?"

"She's blue."

"Then this could be bad. Do you really want this demon in the Reikai?"

"We have a good word on her and Koryu will be with her. The two of them have been best friends since they were both 15. Koryu said that he knew it had to be her who was here because she just recently left her world; he said he would bring her here so that we could make sure the she was no threat."

"So, when's she gonna get here?"

"I don't know when exactly."

"If it's the powerful Youkai headed here, I'd say right now."

I saw Hiei tense up at his words and I knew it had to be the demon."

"Ah, that's Koryu not the demon."

No…there are two I can feel them both.

"There are two demons. One is not strong, but that's the Shinpi-teki na Oni. They don't like showing their true strength, I'm sure it's her."

Botan opened the doors.

"Um… Koenma… sir… there's a devil and… something else here to see… you."

She was scared out of her wits.

"Let them in, Botan."

"Ye… yes sir."

As Botan moved I could see and outline of the two Youkai, one as tall as Yusuke and the other as tall as Hiei. The smaller one was obviously our demon. When they came in I saw—

End Chapter 3

A/N: Don't you love cliff hangers :-D


	4. The Story of Her Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi, Koryu from Wish by CLAMP, or Drusilla and Angel from Buffy the Vampyre Slayer by Joss Whedon.

(There are no Translations in this chapter either)

Key:

Actions

VVVVVVVVVV( Telepathy beginning and ending)

_Italics_ ( persons thoughts)

Regular ( person narrating)

Later ( self explanatory I would think)

LlLlLlLlLl ( Scene change)

Flash Back & End ( Begin flashback and end)

Chapter four: The Story of Her Life-

When they came in I couldn't believe my eyes; it was Kasago, Channel. Only not how she looked at school. She had more of a Hiei demeanor to her. She didn't have her contacts on so her eyes were red, her hair had white stripes on the top layer, thought it was still jet-black, curly, an down to her butt, she wore a red bandana over her forehead and her shirt was red and pants were black.

She looked at me and just stared as Satan's nephew, Koryu, just kept walking towards the four of us. She realized Koryu was walking then quickly caught up with him; she didn't take her eyes off me once.

"Koenma, right? King Yama's kid."

"Yes, you must be Koryu."

"That I am."

Koryu wore a large black coat that just reached the ground covering his feet and a gray piece of cloth wrapped around his head. Which, taking into account he was a devil, meant he had been covering his elf-like ears to search for Channel in the Ningenkai, so he did not attract unwanted attention from the Ningens. Like Channel and Hiei he had red eyes, it was obvious he was a devil and a strong one at that considering the sun in the Ningenkai and Reikai was out. (A/N: That will be cleared up shortly)

Koenma cleared his throat before speaking again, "This is Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, and Kurama, this is the Rei Tantei of the Reikai. There is another member but he felt playing with cats was more important than this."

"So, this is our big bad Shinpi-teki, huh?"

Yusuke walked up to Channel and started scanning her up and down.

She gave him quit a funny look and cocked her head then said, "Big bad?"

I looked over at Hiei and his mouth was slightly open.

"Kurama..."

"Yes, Hiei?"_ I wonder how long I'm going to get yelled at for this one._

I saw Channel had thrown a look at me now and she tilted her head to the other side the mouthed "Kurama?" Hiei continued...

"We've been looking for this demon since Friday and you've been making friends with it... this was a complete waste of my time thanks to you, you baka kitsune."

Every one was taken aback.

"Um, excuse me, but I prefer to be refereed to as a girl, not an 'it' arigato."

"Hn."

"Besides, what's with the 'Kurama' thing, Shuichi?"

"I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do but so do you."

"I know, but I'm nice enough to let you go first."

She smiled and I explained about my Youko self and my Ningen mother. Everyone kept looking back a forward from me to her.

"Hmm... that makes sense, it explains why you smell so like a Youko."

"Your turn."

"Right, I—"

"Maybe, Kurama, you should share how you two know each other."

Koenma made a point, I'm sure everyone would like to know how she and I knew each other.

"She goes to my school."

"Ningen school? What would _you_ be doing there?"

All eyes were on Channel, even Koryu looked a bit surprised, but not too much.

"Needed something to keep me occupied. What'd yea think I'd just sit around my house looking pretty all day doing nothing."

"But Ningen _School_?"

"Why not I never did finish it way back when, and it's easier making up crap to get into a school rather than crap for a job because then a bunch of crud gets in the way; being foreign, needing medical stuff, or other bull."

Every one was just staring, occasionally blinking; then Yusuke decided to break the silence.

"Way back when, when?"

"Yea, Nikki was home-schooling me but we never got to finish due to my temporary—"

_Um... nani?_

She saw the dumbfounded look on all our faces except for Koryu, of course.

"You'd all better sit down for this."

Koenma snapped his fingers and 2 ogres came in with two chairs each, in addition to the other two chairs in front of Koenma's desk. We all took seats except for Botan, who had inched her way out of the office when Koryu and Channel arrived, and Hiei, who stood next to my chair.

_Channel had been staring at me a lot and I think Hiei was getting a little over protective, which I didn't mind at all._

"Okay, I should start from the very beginning. First off, I never knew my father and my mother was murdered when I was 10, yes Suuichi, I was telling the truth."

"His name is Kurama not Suuichi get it straight."

_I think I was a bit off when I said Hiei was only a 'little' over protective._

"Gomen nasai, any ways, I am 215 years old and my real name really is Kasago, Channel, so you know. My dad, as I was told, was human and my mom was half Shinpi-teki na Oni and fire demon."

I could see Hiei's gaze widen and I knew exactly why.

_She had been the top story for many years in the Makai and soon after only thought to be a legend, a child, born from a human and a Mysterious Devil/ Fire Demon in another world. She was a full demon though. No one knew how it happened but it did. Every one thought it was a sign that this child was a Prophet and would bring worlds to their destruction. I heard about it in the late 1780's, in Ningen years, it does make sense, she was born in what was thought to be a Ningen world._

"Done thinking _Kurama_? Every thing make sense?"

"Hmm?"

She had gotten into my mind with her Jagan and I didn't realize it.

"You were thinking too loud."

Sigh "I need to stay away from telepathist, they all tell me that. Gomen, please continue."

"Domo arigato, were was I? Oh, right, so when I was 10 my mom was killed and I was sent to many family members, only on my mom's side of course. Within three years, they were all murdered, just like my mom. I had no family, so I went back to the town I was raised in and looked for some old family friends.

"I found them and stayed with them for a year, then they started dying, too. Three sisters, a mom, and a dad; one of the three sisters, Drusilla, the middle child, was my best friend and the older twin of some who is to this day my worst enemy, Savanna."

Flash Back

"One night, I realized I left my stuffed animal outside; Drusilla gave it to me to help me sleep at night. So, I went outside to get it and I heard something in the bushes. It was a man Angelus was his name. He started talking to me and asking me questions. He asked me if I wanted to die.

Then he started looking away from me, searching threw the bushes next to me and he pulled out Savanna. She gave me an evil look, but soon got scared as Angelus turned into a Vampyre and bit her. He killed her right in front of me. Drusilla and her mom eventually came out to see where I was and saw Savanna. When I told them what happened Dru's mom didn't believe me. Dru did though, she had visions, she knew it would happen; she knew a lot more, too.

"Her mom and dad sent me away to live with a lady named Niqueda in America. I called her Nikki; she was a devil like me and she knew my mom since they bother were little kids. She took me in and I wasn't allowed to practice my craft like most my kind did. I did it any ways and she always found out. She made me go pray for God's forgiveness at the local church, so I did as I was told. I was miserable.

"It all got worse from there. Months after I got to America, I received word that Drusilla's family had been killed and Dru had been sent to an asylum. Nikki felt horrible, I didn't do my chores, or anything for that matter.

"So, when my 15th birthday came up she told me to make any wish and she would make it come true. I could have had any thing: to see my mom again, meet my dad, live a normal life; she could have done any of it. But I just wanted a friend and a place to get away from everything.

"I hadn't met Koryu then, but I did have another friend who, when my mom was alive, I was taken to all the time just because he made me happy. He lived in a different world so when I was 14, almost 15, I couldn't go by myself. I couldn't muster up enough power to open a portal, so I told Nikki I wanted to go and see him and she opened up the portal and I went in."

End

"For the record, my timing sucks butt and at that time I couldn't have picked a worse day. I had a great day while the sun was out, but it was shortly setting and Nikki would be coming to get me. My friend and I spent all day in our favorite places and the better part of the day ended in our favorite meadow we use to go to when we were children. But as we left the meadow, things got bad."

Flash Back

"He could smell blood in the air and we ran as fast as we could back to his home, a castle. It was being burned down by rowdy demons that didn't like some of the choices made by my friend's father, the Lord of those parts. My friend witnessed his mother burned with a Ningen that made the demons so mad. He had to go and rescue that Ningens son, it was too late for his mother, and the least he could do was save the child his mother had protected with that Ningen."

End

"To make a long story shorter, he told me never to come back. He said he couldn't watch me and fight and he didn't want me to get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to fend for myself. So I left there and waited for Nikki, who came shortly.

"It was night time when I finally got back home; I went straight outside into the back of the forest near my house and to the bayou. I slid down the small hill of sand to reach the waters edge so I could talk to my 'pet' alligator, which by the way could talk back and is still happily alive. Before I could get to the water though, there was a small sound and a huge branch in a tree just above me broke and landed behind me."

While telling everything else both Channel and Koryu were looking down at the ground, but now both their heads where up and Koryu looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"When I looked up, who should I see but doofy old Koryu stuck up in a tree. His wings were out and his right—"

"Left."

She directed her attention to Koryu, "Who's telling this story?"

"You but I'm making sure you tell it right." He gave her a huge smile showing his teeth and every thing.

"Whatever, any ways," Her attention was now back on us, "his _left_ wing was caught between two branches. I admit I was a little scared of him but soon figured out he was nothing to worry about."

Flashback

"Um... do you need some help?"

"No just um..." he struggled to get his wings out of the branches, "go away and don't tell any one I'm here."

"What are you?"

"A... devil! Boo! Be scared! Go away!"

"You don't scare me; why are you up in that tree."

"Listen, little girl, you'd do well to just go away and pretend you never saw me."

"And if I tell some one?"

"It'll be bad."

"For who?"

Sigh "Me... I mean, you! My uncle is Satan and he'll kill you if you tell."

"Uh huh, how do I know your not lying?"

"There's no getting rid of you is there?"

"Nope, not as long as you're stuck up in a tree and I'm safe on the ground."

Sigh "What's your name kid?"

"Channel, and stop calling me kid, what's your name?"

"Koryu."

"Koryu? Why are you stuck in that tree?"

"I like the view."

Blink "..."

"My wing's caught."

"How'd you manage that?"

"It's not easy flying when you have new wings."

"New?"

"I just earned them, it's my 15th birthday today."

"Your 15? Wow, today's my 15th birthday, too!"

"Oh yeah, what time were you born?"

"2:41 AM."

"Ha! I'm older than you! 2:37 AM!"

End

"We've been best friends ever since. We talked all night that night an when the sun came up, he changed into an adorable little chibi version of his big self and his wings shrunk and got un-stuck."

"So... it's light out now, why aren't you some little chibi thing?"

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke." Koenma was shaking his head. "You should learn more about other demons and certainly devils. When a devil is young and weak it shrinks when the sun is up to conserve its energy. I'm going to wager a bet that Koryu isn't young or weak any more."

Koryu just sat there smiling and nodding and Channel looked fairly amused at something.

"Any ways too make 200 years really short the killer of my family was Savanna, but I killed her—"

"8 times—"

"Don't ask but I did. She's in Hell and has a soul, now, I still hate her, and she now bugs me and apparently has a death wish every time she pops up and says something. Aside from that I eventually went back to my friends world, we became mates, then we had problems, split up and I took it hard.

"That's why I'm here. Before when I felt down I'd go to his world; I cant do that now because of, well, the obvious, so I decided to go to a world were barely anyone knew me. This world was perfect; I've only been to the Makai here once so I decided to check out the Ningenkai.

"So am I harmless enough to stay here or will I have to find someplace else to go?"

"Well, she seems harmless to me, how 'bout you, Kurama? Hiei? Baby-breath?"

"I suppose."

"Hn, I don't. One thing that's poking and prodding at the end of my mind is what about that human you killed and these 'circumstances' that made your case so difficult?"

"Oh... him... well..."

End Chapter Four!

A/N: CHAPTER FIVE: THE DOCTOR COMING SOON!


	5. The Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi, Koryu from Wish by CLAMP, or Drusilla and Angel from Buffy the Vampyre Slayer by Joss Whedon. But technically I do own Channel (and her race or demon/devil) The Doctor and Nikki.

A/N: Although writers block is clouding my mind, I'm trying my hardest to write this chapter so I'm saying sorry in advanced for how sucky this chapter might be.

(There are no Translations in this chapter either)

Key:

Actions

VVVVVVVVVV( Telepathy beginning and ending)

Italics ( persons thoughts)

Regular ( person narrating)

Later ( self explanatory I would think)

LlLlLlLlLl ( Scene change)

Flash Back & End ( Begin flashback and end)

Chapter Five: The Doctor

(Kurama's POV)

"Well what? Spit it out we don't have all damn day."

"Be patient Yusuke."

"It's ok I think I'm taking to long any ways, it was a long time ago and I should be over it by now don't yea think Koryu?"

"Yea sure."

Koryu's smile quickly reciprocated into a frown and he was now looking back down and had no expression on his face; Channel continued.

"I didn't think anything could go wrong when I became best friends with Koryu. I had a friend to talk to when ever I wanted; he always came to see me at nighttime so that no one would see him. But then, I found out that Dru had died in the asylum, three years before. I didn't know what to do I became unstable. When I got word Dru was dead and I got worse, Nikki sent me off to an asylum as well. I was locked up as a human, but one person there knew otherwise. _The Doctor_, he knew all about me, crazy old human, his curiosity got the better of him. He arranged 'sessions' that quickly became nothing more than a torture house for me."

Flash back

He stared me right in the eyes from his desk; the smell of smoke was in the air as I looked down on the desk to see a lit cigarette. I was brought in by two men from my cell and was told that the Doctor wanted to speak with me, to determine my cause of insanity. I wasn't insane; they didn't know that, but he did. He was the one that was really insane.

"So, Channel, why are you here."

"My guardian is a bitch."

"Now, now don't use such harsh terms, I'm sure she had a reason for sending you to us."

"She didn't want to take care of me anymore, too many sins."

"Sins?"

"She's very religious, and doesn't like when I talk to devils, because she says it's a sin. But it's not a sin unless I do anything bad and I haven't done anything bad, every thing bad happens to me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I just told you that didn't I?"

"Yes, but do you really think you haven't done anything bad?"

"What did she tell you I've done?"

He pulled out a folder and flipped threw some pages until he found what he was looking for. "Hallucinations, paranoia that people around you are going to die, apparently you have quit the imagination—"

"I asked what she said about me not her problems."

"Those are your problems, your friend just recently died right?"

"Yes."

"And your family has also died."

"Yes."

"I will tell you what I believe: I believe that you were traumatized as a child, due to all the death surrounding you, and when you found out about your friends death, something in your head triggered the loss of all sanity."

"I'm completely sane, and I don't give a fuck what you believe."

"We will have a meeting much like this one until you get it through your head that this is your problem, and once you do we will try and fix it."

"Have fun trying to convince me I'm psycho."

"Oh, I will. GUARDS! You may take her away now."

The two men came in and got me put back in my cell.

End

"Soon after that I found out his true intentions, he wanted to perform test on me; terrible test. Shortly after he got approval from Nikki to 'exam' me, he started his little 'test'. Back then there were no anesthetics to numb the pain, so all incisions made on me, I felt every tear in my skin. Eventually I couldn't stand it so I killed him. Just like that. He pissed me off, so I got my revenge. During one of the test, I decided I didn't want to be his subject any more; he tried to rape me that night, I wouldn't have it. Seem fair enough to you or would you like me to go into details on how I killed him?"

"No, no that's quiet alright. Well, it is a valid reason, self defense, but how did you get sentenced if that was why?"

"I couldn't prove it, all the evidence was pointing against me, I couldn't prove that I wasn't crazy; that and Satan hates me. He'd rather me be in hell to die, isn't that right Koryu?"

"Heh, sometimes I think if I weren't his nephew he'd want me dead, too, but yes he does hate her with a passionate loath."

_Puzzling. _"How did you not have any evidence? When he died were did he go?"

"Hell, but that was for different reasons. He was really the crazy one, he'd killed countless people, believing they were demons; it just so happens when he finally found one it was his end. He pleaded against me, said I was really crazy, and we didn't have anything to say I was otherwise. To this day people who heard about it still think I'm crazy, but that's not the case, I'm really not."

"So then why didn't you just plead insanity?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't you think I would have tried that? But it doesn't work in cases like this the insane deserve no spot in heaven, especially insane demons, that would only make matters worse. Every case like this is supposed to be treated equally, but I was not. Because of what I am they thought I deserved to die, because I am a half demon with such powers, I am not aloud to live without eternal suffering."

Yusuke cocked his head, "Well that's not fair."

"Course its not life's not fair, I don't expect it to be easier for me. All I have to do is make sure I don't die I'll be ok then, its not like Satan would send assassins on me, well, any more."

"Hn… any more?"

"Yup, my uncle made that mistake of trying to send one of his best men after her and lost him. He wasn't too pleased after that and I heard a lot of crap about it for a long time because he doesn't approve of me being friends with her at all."

"But that's another story, one we don't have time for because if I'm just wasting my time talking here I'd rather be looking for some were else to stay, so can I stay or will I be tossed out?"

"Sure whatever, long as I don't have to fight you." Yusuke threw his arms around his head and started to walk out then he stopped before reaching the doors, "Unless you got any more questions Hiei that'll make her tell another long ass story." He turned around and looked at Hiei waiting for a response.

Hiei just stood there look at the detective. "Hn."

"I'm guessing that's a no, well then I'm done, off to the arcade ja every one."

Channel looked at Yusuke as he walked out of the office then turned to Koenma, "And _that_ is your spirit detective, way to choose 'em."

Koenma looked down and shook his head; "He's a little unorthodox, but he's good at his job… most the time."

What will he decided though that's what I want to know? Does Koenma think she is not a threat? "Now, on to more pressing matters, Koenma, will you let her stay?"

"She seems alright, but I do have certain criteria."

"And what's that?"

"Kurama and Hiei will be in charge of you, and watch you for a little bit, to make sure you're not lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"You are a demon, and you do have the strength of a full demon. Technically it's against regulations to let you stay here, but we've made the exception before as you can see."

"I understand; I promise I'll be a good girl for Hiei and Kurama."

Koryu smiled, "Just make sure she's not too good to you two." Then, Channel hit him and threw him a '_I cant believe you just said that_' look. "Heh, I was just kidding Channel."

She let her eyes linger on him for a bit before slowly turning her head to face us, "So, every thing is settled, I can stay as long as those two watch me?" She motioned her head towards Hiei and I.

"Yes, you may stay."

"Alright." She moved her hand in a circular motion and a cloud of smoke appeared and in her hand popped a key with a tag on it. "Here's my spare house key and the tag says the address, feel free to stop by whenever you want… hmm…" she did the same motion and another key popped in her hand and she handed one to Hiei and one to me.

This shall be quite interesting.

End

A/N:

I want to thank Amber-energy for reviewing my story and myself for finally stopping my procrastination and updating this story which I haven't updated for like… 3 months 99;; Schools really kicking my butt and thanks for not flaming cause I haven't updated in so long. cough even though no one is really reviewing cough

LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'll have it up some time.


	6. Getting to Know the Demon within

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi, Koryu from Wish by CLAMP, or Drusilla and Angel from Buffy the Vampyre Slayer by Joss Whedon. But technically I do own Channel (and her race or demon/devil) The Doctor and Nikki.

A/N: Wow, its been a while, ne? What has it been 8 month? October 10th, yea thats a little over 8 month lol. Well thanks to Rosedark, I remembered I have a fan fic that I really need to keep up with or do SOMETHING with. So, here goes. Inform me if its total crap which it probably will be

Translations:

Key:

Actions

VVVVVVVVVV( Telepathy beginning and ending)

_Italics_ ( persons thoughts)

Regular ( person narrating)

Later ( self explanatory I would think)

LlLlLlLlLl ( Scene change)

Flash Back & End ( Begin flashback and end)

Chapter 6: Getting To Know The Demon Within

(Kurama's POV)

_Less than a week had passed after the inncident in the Reikai. Since we found out the were-abouts, no one has been too stressed out about the 'trouble-some demon that found its way into the Ningenkai.' As-a-matter-of-fact, no one has even gone near the area of Channel's residents, other than me when Koenma would ask me to go make sure she wasnt hording any extra demons unknown to us; though, Hiei has kepts a close eye on her with his Jagan every once and a while. Every time I passed her house though, I could tell she knew I was there. There was just some voice in the back of my head that said "Not, too, close, she knows." Nothing changed at school though: I would see her, she would give me a glance, smile, and go back to conversating with her friends with the occational wave or "Kon'nichi wa, Minamino-san."_

_Of course, sitting here thinking about all of this to myself is not doing any of my school work good. Sitting here, once again, staring out the window has been a more than daily, even weekly, routine for me._

"Minamino-san, you know that your not going to pass this test if you dont take these notes," Tagogouwa-sama looked over the brim of his glasses as me, "looking out the window doesnt constitute as paying attention either." He gave me a stern look.

"Gomen-nasai, Tagogouwa-sama" He turned around and continued with the lesson and when he did, Channel turned around in her desk.

"Tsk, tsk" she shook her finger at me and then smiled, turned around. For the rest of the class I made attempts, and failed, to pay attention in class. When the bell rang, Channel stopped me outside of the classroom.

"So, have any secret meetings about me lately?" she teased.

"Heh, no," I gave a polite smile.

"Oh, so I suppose thats the reason Koenma keeps having you walk down my street at random hours of the night?" she gave me a smile right back.

_I knew it_, "Am I not allowed to walk around? What if I like walking around your neighborhood?"

"You never did it before you knew about me." She gave me a sly look.

_Darn, found out._

By this time, we had walked our way out of the school and just off school grounds.

VVVVVVVVVV

"I really wish you would quit fratinizing with the enemy"

"Oh, Hiei, I didn't realize you were here."

VVVVVVVVVV

Hiei jumped down from his perch. "Well, then, maybe you should pay a little more attention." He gave me a cold stare.

I glanced at Channel who had a smug look on her face like she knew just what had gone on, which for all I knew, she could have.

"Aw, poor Hiei, jealous? Don't worry i won't take your man."

Hiei flushed a shade of pink. "Why would _I _be jealous? And Kurama is no mere man."

"Because he didn't notice you since he was too bussy talking to me," she had a cheerful grin on her face.

"Where you spying on our conversation?"

"Didn't seem much like a conversation since you both just said one mealey thing to one-another"

"Keep out of the Foxes mind would you!"

"Who's to say I wasn't in _your _mind?"

"Hiei, Channel? Would you two stop bickering, please?" During their whole conversation I was looking back and foward at the two of them and my head now seemed to be spinning in a vortex of their words. _Those two could argue with a telephone pole._

We walked in silence sine that point; I could sense cold stares being thrown between Hiei and Channel, and I hated being in the middle of the two of them. It seemed more like Channel was just toying with Hiei as she sent her glares, she had a childish smirk on her face the whole time; Hiei on the otherhand I could tell was being serious.

After walking for what seemed to be longer that it actually was due to the uncomfortable-ness of the two demons staring eachother down, I noticed we were heading towards Channel's house. Subconciously my feet, without informing my head, decided to walk her all the way home, along with the company of Hiei; which I never minded. Come to think of it, I didn't seem to mind Channel's company either; even knowing she was one of the horrible creatures I forever dreaded having to meet. I suppose knowing she was a good oni eased my mind; it was nice.

But all good things must come to an end.

As we neared Channel's house, she suddenly stopped. It looked as though she were dizzy because her hands were slightly forward as well as the rest of her body, and her eyes were closed.

"Are you alright, Channel?" I advanced towards her and reached out to grab her in case she fell.

As my hand got closer to her she shook suddlenly; it was as though some invisible force pushed her back spontaneously and she had resisted it. Just seconds later, if not sooner, she opened her eyes which glowed a briliant gold, white and all.

Hiei instantly drew his kantana and jumped in front of me. Her eyes then stopped glowing and she looked as I have never seen her look before: scared.

"We must leave her!" She demanded, "We need to go to the Reikai, I have to talk to Koenma!"

"You say _we_ like Kurama and I _have_ to go with you," Hiei snapped at her, kantana still griped firmly in hand.

"You must come with--" She stopped dead in mid-sentence and stared with a blank expression over towards a lit spot in the street were the Street Lamp's light hit and a woman stood. The woman stared right back at Channel with a confident and sinister stare. She had long black hair and wore an outfit of black, lined with gold that shimmered under the light.

"We need to leave and we need to leave _now_, " Channel said, never taking her eyes off the woman; Hiei and I both seemed to be transfixed as well.

A solid as all of our stares on the woman were, we moved back to get to the portal to the Reikai deep in the Ningen Kai woods, ever so careful not to take our eyes off the woman who just stood there staring right back. Once we could no longer see her we, without saying a word, we all decided to turn around and make a dash for the woods. Just as we turned around we all stopped. For we were now face-to-face with the woman who had not moved an inch. She was in Channels face more than Hiei or mine.

Channel stared frozen once more, as was Hiei and myself for some reason, but she had an expression of surprise and fear this time.

The woman spoke foreign words; what sounded like Egyptian from past conversation between Channel and Koryu I had heard. In that same instant she stepped back, was surrounded by a swirl of wind and leaves, and seemed to be engulfed by them and dissappeared.

After recuperating from shock I managed to ask, "What did she say?"

Channel turned to face me and said, "The war is on."

End Chapter 6

A/N: Coming soon! CHAPTER 7! THE WAR OF AGES! Hopefully I'll get this one out before 7 months or who knows! Maybe I'll make a new record for most consecutive months of not updating a fic! Hope this wasn't total poopie...


End file.
